Lullaby
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: A young woman and Satoshi Hiwatari fall for each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own _D._.

Note: I own Lulla Bye.

Hikari Maiden: This idea came to me while I sang.

**Lullaby**

By: Hikari Maiden

In a daze, Satoshi Hiwatari made his way to school. He wasn't a morning person. He didn't eat breakfast. He had low blood-pressure. He stayed up late and woke up early. He hardly slept. His life was filled with work, rather than fun. He'd rather not carry on a conversation and he'd rather not have a physically eventful morning. He'd rather relax and gradually wake up.

"Chirp, chirp.

A friendly bird chirps at your window.

Hello.

How are you?"

Satoshi heard a voice near him sing.

"Chirp, chirp.

What's your name?

Ah, come on, now.

Smile and laugh.

Shoo, go away, storm.

Allow sunshine through."

_What in the world? _Satoshi turned to see a cute person behind him.

"Chirp, chirp.

Wanna come out and play with me?"

_Her voice is like a lullaby. _"Who are you?"

She smiled and giggled. "Lulla Bye."

_Figures. Her voice. _"I'm Satoshi Hiwatari." He gave her a look of suspicion. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to school?"

She shook her head. "I've recently graduated from high school."

_She looks no more than ten. _He turned back in the direction he had been headed. "I have to go. I'm on my way to school."

She reached for his hand and gently grabbed it. "Wait. Will we meet again?"

He looked at her without emotion. "Don't count on it." Then, he slid his hand from hers.

On his way home from school, it rained hard. He found Lulla Bye exactly where they had spoken that morning. _Did she wait for me? _

She gave him a goofy grin and the peace sign. "Hiya, Satoshi."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous." Then, he gently took her by the hand and lead her along. "Come on. Before you catch a cold."

Her goofy grin remained and possibly became goofier, and she nervously giggled every now and again, as she allowed him to lead her along.

_What is with her? _He lead her up a set of steps.

She began to slow and she grabbed the bar to the side with her other hand. She began to tremble. Her legs and her knees began to shake. She began to stumble over her feet. She winced as she thought, _Curse my fear of steps! _"Errgh…"

He felt a tug from his hand to his arm. He turned to her with concern. "What's wrong?"

She forced a grin and spoke through her teeth. "N-Nothing."

He gave her a look of disbelief and sighed. "Fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll risk my life to save yours. Satisfied?"

She glared at him. "You're sadistic."

He gently pulled her towards him. "You're insane. We're even." He let go of her hand as he stepped aside and gently pushed her in front of him. "Now, get in front of me." To make sure she didn't fall, he slid his arm around her waist.

Something went off inside her and she felt irritated. Hands and teeth clenched, body rigid, feet firmly on the steps, she told him, "Hands off before I shove you down those steps."

He slid his arm from around her waist and allowed it to drop to his side as he told her, "I don't want you to fall."

_I'm an idiot! _She shoved him to the side and ran down the steps. _I'm such an idiot! _Head down, tears made her vision a watery blur as they fell from her eyes and rolled along her cheeks and chin. Her foot missed a step and she tumbled down some steps. She fumbled for the bar at the side. She grabbed it and tightly held onto it as she slid to a stop where her entire body was jerked and she struggled to hold tightly onto the bar at the side. She felt abrupt, intense pain in her right ankle. She sat where she fell, pulled her legs to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, clasped her hands at her feet, buried her face in her lap, and wept. _I thought he was different. He's no different than any other. I'm a naïve moron. _She felt a hand gently touch her hair. Then, she heard a whisper.

_I don't understand what to say and what to do at times like these. _"Lulla?"

She spoke harshly. "What?" She shoved him off. "Don't touch me!"

"Lulla. Use some common sense. You mustn't stay outside in the rain."

"I want to be alone!"

"I refuse to leave."

She sighed. "Whatever." She felt tired and her body felt weak. Her eyelids felt heavy. She closed her eyes, unclasped her hands, and allowed her arms to fall limp.

"Lulla?"

She didn't respond.

_She fell asleep? Now, is my chance. _He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the steps and inside his home. _She's drenched. I wish I could wake her and get her to do this herself, but it seems she'll be out for a while. This is where it gets difficult. I could try to do this with my eyes closed. _He didn't want to get the bed wet, so, he laid her down on the floor. Then, he got a towel to dry her off. He rummaged through his things. _Hmm…She'll look adorable in a white t-shirt. One of mine would probably go to her knees. _He grabbed one of his white t-shirts. He went back to Lulla. _I'll wash and dry her clothes. _He began to remove her wet clothes. When he finished with that, he took the towel and dried her off. Then, he put her his white t-shirt. He noticed her wet hair. He took the towel and dried her hair. Then, he took a comb and combed her hair. After this, he lifted her into his arms again. He carried her to his bed and tucked her in. _If I sleep at all, it'll be on the floor beside the bed. _He went put her clothes in the washer. When he came back to check on her, she began to open her eyes a little.

She sat up. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You fell asleep." The time on the alarm clock on his desk caught his eye. _It's five o'clock in the evening. _"Are you hungry?"

She felt an intense cold chill chase through her and she shuddered as she made a disgusted expression. "Food…ugh…" _I don't feel hungry at all._

"You have to eat."

"No thank-you. I'd rather not." _My stomach flips and my head pounds. I'd rather my stomach growl and I feel hungry before I eat. _She noticed the books on the desk. "Do you need help with your homework? Though, I'm only able to solve some things in math. I'm more English, Reading, and Computers."

He gave her a kind smile. "Thank-you, but I've got it under control." _She's so big-hearted. _"You can take a shower if you want."

She stood from the bed. "Thank-you." She passed by Satoshi. Then, turned back to him, tears in her eyes. "Satoshi. I apologize. I'm awful." Once again, her vision turned into a watery blur as tears fell from her eyes and slid along her cheeks and chin. "You're so nice to me after I've been such a mean little brat."

He took her hands in his and he stared deep into her pale, blue-green colored eyes. "You cheered me up with your 'Chirp-Chirp' song. You and my best friend are the only two who have been able to make me say things I normally wouldn't say and do things I normally wouldn't do."

She felt her heart skip and begin to pound and she felt intense cold chills chase through her and intense heat rise and spread along her flesh. _Eh? What is he about to do?_

"This may be moving too fast because we've just met this morning. However, I feel something strong and strange. I've never felt this before."

"I feel the same thing."

He leaned towards her and his lips met hers.

Her eyes closed. She felt her heart pound more and more and it felt as if her entire body pulsated and pulsated more and more with each pound and she felt an abrupt, intense rush of heat inside her body and the heat became hotter and hotter. _I want him to kiss me. I want him to touch me. I want to kiss him. I want to touch him. It's difficult, but I've got to stop, now. _

"You're a good kisser. Where'd you learn to kiss?"

"Thank-you. I read manga and watch anime."

Hikari Maiden: This fan fiction story took on a life of its own. I thought of my boyfriend when I put in the romantic parts for Satoshi Hiwatari. My boyfriend and I weren't in love at first sight. We were friends for a while. We were boyfriend and girlfriend. We broke up and remained as friends for a while. Now, we're back to boyfriend and girlfriend. I have fallen down steps before and I hurt my right ankle in the process. I have not spoken to my boyfriend in such a saucy tone as Lulla speaks to Satoshi. However, Lulla expresses a lot of my attitude about men.


End file.
